


Watermelon

by fairyScorpicus



Series: Jolly Rancher Egos [2]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short & Sweet, nonbinary DA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Y/N | The District Attorney
Series: Jolly Rancher Egos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686820
Kudos: 29





	Watermelon

"Y/N." A weight settles on the corner of the desk next to your right shoulder.

"Not now," you reply, not looking up. "I'm working on homework."

"Y/N." Wilford whins, inching closer.

"It's important." You duck your head down to avoid looking at his overly dramatic sad face.

"Y/N," he drags your name out, laying his head on your shoulders. You could feel his mustache twitch when he spoke. "Dance with me." You look up from your papers.

"Wilford," you remind him gently. "I have to do this by Friday."

"But that's forever from now!" he protests, his breath hitting the side of your neck. You shake your head slightly.

"Wilford-"

"Just one dance!" he begs, and you glance over, finally facing his puppy-eyed look. "I have the best song."

"Which will turn into two dances, which turns into three," you smile up at him despite yourself as he stands up, taking his comforting weight off of you.

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me," he sang softly, arms out invitingly. You snort, work nearly forgotten.

"I said you're holding back, you said shut up and dance with me," he adds, sensing your weakness. He tugs your hand gently, up and toward him. You push your chair back with a sigh, knowing you were facing a losing battle. He cheers, pulling you further away from your desk. Oh well, at least they didn't need to be completed by tomorrow.

With a snap of his fingers, music started playing. You didn't bother trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"That's not even the song you were singing!" You laugh. He grins back cheerfully.

"I know!" He twirls you dramatically, causing you to stumble a little, but he quickly rights you.

"I've got two left feet compared to you," You complain, smile still present on your face. "How did you learn to dance like this?"

"What do you mean?" He places his arms around your shoulder, moving you in a simple pattern of footwork.

"Like this!" You gesture.

He blinks, not quite faltering in his dancing but slowing slightly. "I don't remember," he admits. You let it go as you always do.

"Well, it's proper dancing." He pulls away, eyebrow raised playfully.

"Compared to this?" Dramatically, he bends his arm and lifts a leg, then...

"Are you doing the Running Man?" you throw your head back in laughter. He winks in reply, switching to a moonwalk, sliding back over to your side.

"You're ridiculous," you inform him.

"And you love me for it," He pecks your cheek, causing you to giggle as his mustache brushes against your face.

"I do," you agree, grabbing his hand. "But I'd love you more if you teach me the cheesiest dance move you know."

His eyes light up.

"With pleasure!"


End file.
